


Those who have filled in a bilingual and confidential pig survey from Statistics Canada. (Une enquệte sur les porcs, strictement confidentielle)

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [17]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who have filled in a bilingual and confidential pig survey from Statistics Canada. (Une enquệte sur les porcs, strictement confidentielle)

“A pig survey Fraser? Really?”

“Well, we are well out of the proper area for proper porcine cultivation but it behooves the local extension to do a complete survey.”

“We’re in a shack in Canada, Fraser. I know Canadian bacon is important and all but the only pig we’re gonna see is me and maybe you.”

“Ray, I hardly think an American eupehmism--”

“Fraser, will you shut up about the survey? I got your euphe--a little pork for your ass right here.”

“Ray!” Fraser was always cute when he blushed like that and he put up no objections to sausage of the non-survey kind either.


End file.
